Nothing's Fair In Love And War
by Andy-Ryan-Sommet
Summary: Mathieu aime sa personnalités la plus sombre, et à cause de sa, il veut tout recommencer... (Salut Les G33ks)


Titre : Nothing's Fair In Love And War

Auteur : Rosalya

Disclaimer : Tous les personnes de Mathieu Sommet ainsi que le texte de " Nothing's Fair In Love And War " de Three Days Grace

Contenue : J'vais me faire tuer par certaines personnes, mais osef, Death End et Yaoi Mathieu X Patron

Sur ce, j'espère que vous aimerais ^^

* * *

Nothing's Fair In Love And War

P*tain ! Pourquoi est- ce que j'ai fait sa ?! Maintenant il ne vas pas arrêter de me le faire remarquer, et surtout, pour que je finisse dans son lit...

 _I always shoot first_

 _Never ask questions_

 _I didn't feel a thing_

 _I didn't feel a thing_

J'ai foncé encore une fois tête baisser... Et surtout que là, sa fait encore plus mal... A force de lire et re-lire les fanfictions sur nous... Je me fait du mal en les lisant... Je les adores...

 _I never think twice_

 _No intentions_

 _Never feel the consequences_

 _Until is starts to sting_

 _Until it starts to sting_

Et plus les jours avance plus se sentiment ne fait que croître pour toi, et rien que pour toi ! Pourquoi ?! Sa fait mal, très mal... Et surtout, pourquoi toi et pas un autre ?...

 _No !_

 _It's never hurt like this before_

 _No !_

 _Nothing's fair in love and war_

Il est temps de mettre fin à toute cette mascarade ! Je vais te voir, nous parlons. Je te dit rendez-vous ce soir, dans ta chambre... Et repart aussi vite que je suis venu...

 _Turn out the light !_

 _Nothing's fair in love and war !_

 _It's too late tonight_

 _Nothing's fair in love and war !_

Nous y sommes. C'est ce soir où jamais. Je suis devant ta porte, un couteau caché dans mon jeans...J'entre, tu m'attend déjà. Je me dirige vers ton lit, et toi, le cœur battant la chamade. J'en peut plus ! Nous commençons les choses... Je te demande si je peut t'attacher, tu me répond "Oui" avec un de tes plus beau sourires des plus pervers... J'aime tes sourires... Je t'attache et en profite pour ouvrir complètement ta chemise qui ne l'était cas demi...

 _Your hand, my knife, your heart, my life_

 _There's no wrong or right_

 _Nothing's fair in love and war_

Je t'enlève tes lunettes de soleil et admire tes yeux si magnifique et pourtant cachés... NON ! Je ne céderais pas ! Pas aussi près ! Tu ne comprend pas se qui se passe, c'est normal... Moi non plus...

 _I never back down_

 _Always in crisis_

 _Left to my own devices_

 _You never meant a thing_

 _You never meant a thing_

Oui, sa fait mal ! Oui, je sais que les autres savent qu'il vas se passer un trucs... Un truc horrible... Et j'en reviens toujours à cette foutu question, pourquoi toi ?...

 _No !_

 _It's never hurt like this before_

 _No !_

 _Nothing's fair in love and war !_

J'éteint presque toutes les lumières et laisse celle de ta salle de bain tout en sortant mon couteau... Je m'avance vers toi tout en murmurant des "Pardon" "Je suis désoler" "Je t'aime tant" et le plante une première fois... Puis deux, puis trois. Je t'entend pour la première fois pleurer... Je continue de te murmurer ses mots... Je t'enlève une attache sur ses mains. Arrache ton cœur et te le fait prendre en main, encore palpitant... Je lève une dernière fois mon couteau et le plante dedans...

 _Your hand, my knife, your heart, my life_

 _There's no wrong or right_

 _Nothing's fair in love and war !_

Tu garde les yeux ouvert et je peut voir la vie s'échapper de ton corps... Je lâche tout une fois que tes yeux deviennent vitreux. Je vais une dernière fois embrasser tes lèvres couvertes de sang... Je sens ton corps disparaître peut à peut sous mes lèvres... Les autres entre en trombes... Je leurs fait face...

" Pardonner moi, je vous aimes tant, mais sa ne peut plus durée..."

Je ferme les yeux et les faits disparaître sentant les larmes coulées sur mes joues... Tout commença à devenir sombre autour de moi, je me retrouve au sol en tremblant, en position fœtale, sentant peu à peu tout se que nous avons construit s'envoler comme des cendres... Mes yeux se ferme, je sais que tout se passera bien pour moi, non, pour nous...

 _Your hand, my knife, your heart, my life_

 _There's no wrong or right_

 _Nothing's fair in love and war !_

Fin.


End file.
